A new Life as the Lions Tale(Undergoing changes)
by SoulNinja05
Summary: What happens when Vikings Secrets are stolen and the two rival clans must form together to find the culprit before they are forever lost: Modern day Vikings: Bad Summary: SuFin DenNor... Once the story is complete I'm gonna to do a remastered version later: Rated M for later ideal. Idel stopping: Story Line Discontinue: Expect a new story Line around...May or August 2018...
1. The Day I became the Lioness

Completely made up reality If Vikings didn't stop they just evolved into everyday life, the story has a ww2 vibe, might be a sad story: I don't know yet. Lucky you over 6,000 words, well enjoy, and tell me how I did.

Just so you all know, the story had lots of different outcomes, Arther was sending warning signals to broadcast, to what it is now, To Peter..(not giving it away because still using it) to already Berwald son, to not even mention in the first episode, to Hybrids to...well still might use hybrids. Just Enjoy or not. not like I put time into this story... which I did.

(Chapter 1)

(Tino POV)

A year ago, I was sent to England for a business trip, once I landed I heard the news of the pack. Not knowing if I should be worried to scared. The people of Britan didn't seem to care since they never seen what they could do, The Vikings are a group of gangs the Wolfs of the South to the Lions of the North, they were made during the Viking age the real one, While the rest of the world age, two groups didn't, so over time they evolved, But they kept the old tradition, of raiding, stealing, and killing.

We soon stop calling them a tribe and just called them Gangs, since they just bullied and threatened only a few times did they raid towns Since most of the houses were now fireproof they just burn what they can.

as a child I only saw the Lions, they were big Swedish men, the underlings looked like normal thugs, holding knives in their pockets and acting all tough when you pull out a gun they freak out. While the big leaders, had big weapons, Axes maces, even Guns. They were fancy clothes and fur clokes, that was the way I have seen them.

I was going to return to Finland once I was done, but my boss called me. Telling me Finland is no longer safe, the Vikings have evolved to Military Vikings, All caring Guns, and Bullet proof armor. The combining of the two Vikings have caused them to grow. They over took the Norwegians and is on their way triple in size to Finland. Since then I have been staying at an old friend of mine. Arther and his Brothers place, all 4 of them telling me I'm over reacting and should go back home.

Then a few weeks later

News of the Invasion hit and I laugh at everyone saying. "Who's over reacting now?" the Invasion spread out through most of Europe, everyone went out to Fight, who could, It started to look good for a while, they started to push them back a little bit. They sent out Berserkers, Millions of them and they pushed everyone into Asia. Who was left behind was captured and taken into god knows where?

This was all in a span of two months. they are now in France, close enough to boat to England. So we all had drills, and shelters were made, as well as an evacuation plan was made A couple weeks later I ran into a Swedish, I started to freak out, until he said

"Do not worry about me, friend. I have been here for almost a year trap." So I believe him and he went on his way and I went back to my business. Then in the middle of the night, I'm guessing a bunch of Vikings sneak onto the island and we were attacked.

It has been 2 months now, and we were hiding in the shelter, listening to the sound of innocent screams.

"We just have to wait it out," Alliston said. Arthers Big Brother, his red hair was messy and his clothes a wreck, his fingers tremble as he's in need of a smoke for a while.

His other brothers Dylan, Blonde hair messy, bags under his eyes. Seamus Red messy hair lighter than Alliston.

Arther was also messy. His Bloune orangeish hair was sticking all over the place, they are all cranky and craving for a pint of beer.

I was no better, I can tell. I needed something to drink and I needed it now.

"I say, we run to the nearest pub and take the liquor," I said before I was smack in the back of the head.

"No," Arther said, I let out a frustrated whine and sulked back in my bed.

"Tino's right we can't stay in here much longer, at midnight, we'll head out, leave to Scotland and take a boat to Iceland, where we'll get a real boat to head to Canada," Allison said before he sighs. "But if they have Iceland under their control, no we go to Spain, so we head to Plymouth, hide during the day and move at night. We can catch a boat to Spain, to head to Cuba, to America," he said before he got up and started to dig threw some pots and pulled out a bag.

"This is enough to take only 4 of use to Spain." He said looking at me.

"Oh..." I said disappointed before the 3 of them turn to pack light. Arther patted my back. "Just stay in here and you'll be safe," he said and join his brothers. I decided sleep would be best, when I woke I found the place empty, with a note on the table

"Didn't want to wake you, we left around 3 in the morning. Take care of your self. Arther." I sigh and took a coat from the rack and slipped on my shoes before I open the shelter room. I looked out before sneaking out to the cold morning. Some buildings were on fire, screams were still heard, I snuck around until I made it to a bar, getting in was easy took the closest brick and smashed the window, I jumped inside and looked around walking to the counter I took a bottle and started to take a drink, I must of drink a few bottles of Rum, Ale, and Volka when I heard someone coming close, that's when I saw someone in the window. He walked in and saw e, but I didn't care I was already drunk.

"Care for a drink?" I asked... he looked at me before he nodded walking over to the counter next to me rummaging through the alcohol I smiled before I turn to my bottle I then mumbled to my self "To the end of the world, Bottoms up." I said brought the bottle back drinking the whole thing and slamming it down with a satisfying "Perkele!" I said before I turn to the man who was now looking at me halfway over the counter holding a bottle. He quickly got up and walked over to me. When I realized who he was It was that Swedish I saw that one time, but he was more...dressed like a Viking than a normal citizen.

"You're a Viking aren't cha? you sure didn't look like one when I bumped into that one...day." I said.

"That's because... it was a surprise attack," he said opening the bottle and drinking it. "You're Finnish... aren't you?" he asked I just nodded while I looked him over and smiled.

"Yea...you know... if you weren't a Viking, or wasn't trying to in-invade the world...I'd date you...cuz you're hot," I said trying to flirt, I was now nursing on my bottle he started to choke he cleared his throat and looked at me, I started to lick the top of the bottle, now empty.

"You would?" he asked I nodded, "that would be...if I accept gayness...Haven't come out of the closet yet! shhh shhh" I said smirking at him before I grab another bottle and looked at it." Did you know, My friend left me...his brothers and him stoled away on a boat to S-Spain, and this is to take my pain away," I said before taking a drink.

"To Spain?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah, but it's expensive to here from there, so...I couldn't go." I said and laid my face on the table." so I have to wait. Till they stop raiding." I said and I started blacking out.

I woke up the sun was bright and the sounds outside didn't stop, it took me a minute to remember where I am and what those sounds where I didn't remember much from last night. So it was all a blur, I looked around to see a note next to me I picked it up and read it.

"Thanks for the night, you are cute your self-. Stay there and I'll have my men keep you safe, I'll be back to take you home." was all the note said I was confused, then I remember the Viking and I got up rushing to the Window. I saw two men tall men guarding the window I broke I walked back and headed to the back room to see a small window. But to reach it I had to stand on something, looking around I saw a crate. I moved it in front and stand on it, I pulled the window open and slid out of it onto the ground, having the winds knocked out of me I made a wheezing noise and stood up, looking around.

I need to head back to the house, I ran through the allies, stopping when I see a Viking and turning around, I heard a few screams in one direction and I turn to the other, I been out here for almost an hour trying to find my way to the cellar. I was not looking where I was going when I bumped into a man, I looked up and screamed.

He was tall with silver like hair, but I knew it was bound, his eyes like an amethyst, he had a scarf around his neck and was built like a Russian.

"There you are little lady lion come with me, Da." He said and reach out to grab me but I dodged him and rushed past him. if it's one thing we Finnish hate, it was Russians, not since they took our country from the Swedish rule to the winter war to now, don't trust them, never will.

I ran fast, dodging 6 or so more Vikings, that jumped to get me, I lost a shoe and my Jacket before I made it to the house, A few more steps and I could have been set. But someone grabs the back of my shirt and pulled me up, I started to swing and kick.

"Let's try not to run this time little lady lion, Big daddy lion want you alive." the Russian said. I felt cold metal getting placed on my arms and legs before I was dropped on the ground. "oops." the Russian said then he started to drag me on the ground, getting my clothes dirty more than what they were. I tried to stop roping the chains on anything I could, but they only break when the Russian jerked me forward before he lifts me up. I heard a door opening I turn around to see a red jeep, The Russian tossed me inside before closing it.

Must be stupid if he thinks I'm staying in here, I told my self before I crawled to the other side. with my hands and feet still bound together, I grab the door handle and pulled...Pulled.

"CURSE YOU CHILD SAFETY!" I Yelled and kept trying to open the door, I look at the front seat crawling up front I made it into the driver's side and open the door quietly. I pushed the door forward and I fell forward. I heard someone laugh Looking up I saw a Blound man who loved to wear red.

"Calm down little Lady Lion," he said before he picked me up and planted me on my feet. " Your lion is waiting for you at his place," he said pulling me back into the backseat. "ok he's over there, he just wants you at his place he's borrowing." the guy said and pointed down an alley.

He then closes the door and went to the driver seat getting in, soon an another boy join him getting on the passenger side. I looked at him he looked back before the door to the other side open and a silver hair kid came. He looked to be 17. He closed the door and looked ahead.

"Ok Everyone ready?" he asked smiling everyone just stared at the red guy who just took it as a yes and started to drive. we soon made it to a little house that was clean, a few Vikings here and there going in and out of the house around it.

They stopped the car and the two up front exit opening the door for both me and the kid. The red guy took my hands and pulled me out of the jeep and gently place me on the ground. Then the other one who is wearing purple moved me to the door. The Vikings all stopped and got on their knees and bow

"Get Back to work!" the red man said He stop to yell at them while I was being moved into the house.

The inside was clean and looked well taken care of, I was a drag to the living room where my handcuffs and chains were taken off. The two sit next to me it was quite. The only thing that I could hear was the red man's voice out side yelling, and a clock ticking, we didn't speak until the 17-year-old sighs before standing up.

"You think Ber has food?" he said walking behind us.

"Only one way to check." the purple man said before getting up. "Don't move. Keep him down," he said patting my shoulders. The two vanish behind me. I tried to get up but an invisible force stopped me, I heard dishes clinking and clashing before I heard something break. "oops." a voice said, The Yelling voice outside came closer before he stopped. The front door open before closing the Man return confused but ignored it and walked over to me.

"Lion sure knows how to pick em," he said petting my head I let out a low growl he just laughs before he goes behind the couch to I'm guessing was the kitchen, I tried again to get up as if all the forces let go of me at once I fling my self off the couch and crashed onto the floor. I heard footsteps running towards me I was picked up before I was checked over.

"He's ok. Lukus your Trolls almost out us skinned." the kid said to the purple man know as Lukus.

"Sorry. But I don't own them. They have a mind of their own." Lukus said before I was placed back on the couch the two then went back into the kitchen.

The Red one just laughs and sit on the couch next to me. "Does the leader of the Wolf get no attention from the lady lion?" he asked I looked at just smirked. This? Mathias of the Wolfs?

"You can't be him, you don't meet the standards of him," I said before I looked away I heard his gasp. "Not? I have you know little lioness-" he started by interrupted

"Don't call me that, I'm not female." I snapped. "Yo-" Mathias started but was interrupted again by Lukus" I'm not either, but it won't stop him from calling me his she-wolf." I heard Lukas said he and his brother return with a tray of snacks he walked over to the coffee table and put the tray down before he sits next to Mathias"You learn to deal with it." he added I watch Mathias throw a hand over Lukus shoulder and brought him closer for a kiss.

"Like I was about to say. You'll deal with it. Berwald is a Kind man, he picks the best to represent his wife, now all he needs is a son." Mathias said taking his other hand and grab the kid.

"Perfect family," Lukus mumbled and Mathias nodded.

I was a bit confused, Mathias then moved his hands and place them both on the lap of the two men. "Bored going to find something to do." he said and getting up, I watch as Lukus just stare at Mathias as he walks away, while the kid looks away. "do you have to watch his butt?" the kid asks

"yeah...It's cute and it's mine" Lukus said before he turns to look at me. "You're going to love Berwald, he's nice and doesn't force anything," he said.

"Force? Doesn't force what do you call this?" I asked pointing to nothing, but Lukus got what I meant.

"Protection, and safety," Lukus said. "There has been some talk of, mutiny from our Russian soldiers, so we hang around our leader or their appointed guards when we're out there, and living in the only finest of an establishment. This is Bers, our is only a few houses certain people can be around the Lady and child of the clan to protect us."

"Ok, why does he want me?" I asked he just shrug his shoulders. "Whatever he saw in you must have been good. He tried to convince Mathis to postpone the attack to find you and move you out of harm's way, Mathias couldn't since they would just make a scene and proceeded with the Invasion."

"Everyday since, Berwald been searching the dead, to be sure you wasn't one and Checked the Living, to make sure you wasn't being sent to a camp." The kid said.

"He was so happy when he returns last night, saying he found you and would pick you up in the morning if you were still asleep," Lukus said. "But-" he said looking at me. I chuckled. I escaped.

"He was furious he had everyone on search patrol." The kid said.

"Yeah, Emil and I saw you running down an alley, but change course when you heard a woman screaming. So I hope you didn't mind we kinda set a trap." Lukus said I looked at him and frown.

"You mean you made me run into that Russian?" I asked he just nodded. "Iven was not part of the plan we were hoping Mathias would have made it there first, but it wasn't the plan. Do not worry about seeing Iven again tho," he said

"Speaking of Iven, that was cool how you dodged him like Nope! Hahaha!" I heard Mathias said returning with nothing in his hands.

"I was trained by my grandpa who served in the winter war, to dodge and shoot," I said before he became interested.

"Wow really? winter wars never heard of it." Mathias said, "It's a war between us Finns and Russians during ww2, Heard of the White Death?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah That's why we wanted fins on our side," he said then he looked at his arm and sigh.

"Got to go to work," he said before he kissed Lukus lips. "I'll see you in a few my love," he said then he ruffled Emil's hair. "Anything you two's heart desire?" he asked

"Find me a Puffin." Emil yelled, "I am in need of new books, my love. I already read the ones you got me." Lukus said taking his empty hand and kiss it, then brought him down to his lips, he whispered something into his ear I watch as Mathias turn pink. "I Sure can," Mathias said rubbing the back of his head and walking out the front door the door open before it closed. I heard a car engine turn on and it left with the sound of yelling and screeching.

"He's not going to find a puffin," Emil said letting go of his breath. "Didn't find me one last raid, so he won't find one this time," he said before he leans on Lukus, who was now reading a magazine, I sigh and looked out the window, a few hours pass before I heard a vehicle came to a stop outside. with a sound of cheering.

"Sounds like the boys are back," Lukus said slapping down a 3 of heart card down I sigh, not really want to meet him again. I watch was Emil and Lukas game of war ended. Lukus won. I soon heard the front door open and two-foot steps walked in, I looked up to see Mathias and who I guess was Berwald, who just stood there watching. The two was carrying a crate. Mathias smiled and brought the crate over his head.

"Got Presents!" He said and walked over to the couch. Berwald join him walking over to me with his crate, I just watch as Mathias' hands Emil a stuff penguin, then he tossed it over his head and said "not a puffin, but thanks anyways." he mumbled. Mathias sigh. I felt the couch get lighter, I look to see Berwald move the crate to the floor before he sits down next to me. He looked at me and smiled then he turns his attention to the crate, I looked over to see Mathias hand Lukus a book.

"Here you go my love, a book from a bookstore, interested in more later I know where to take you," he said before he leans over whispered in his ear. Lukus let out a small noise of defeat before he nodded. Mathias closed the crate before he picked it up and turn to us.

"Well Ber, have fun, going to head home." he said Berwald just grunted looking not interested in him, I smiled looking at what he had in the crate, it was filled with clean clothes that looked to be my size.

"Lady Lion, it was nice to meet you," Lukus said before he picked the stuffed bird up and walked to the door.

"It was nice meeting you too, lady wolf," I said smiling. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Come, brother. I'll see you in the morning," he said before he walked out.

Emil bows a little before he joins his brother out the door. Mathias just nodded and walked out the door, Once he was gone for sure I turn to Berwald.

"..." I open my mouth but couldn't think of what to say, he looked at me before he pointed to the crate.

"Gifts...for..wife," he said before he dug through the crates. "Didn't know what... to get," he said He got me a few pairs of clothes a little too big for me, some books, a reindeer plush, a drawing pad and pencils and a little box that had a ring in it. I looked confused at the ring.

"This is a promise ring..." he said taking it out the little box and sliding it on my finger. "That...I..will, protect you from harm...My Lioness," he said before he took my hand and kissed it. before he leans in closer, I could feel his breath as he tilted his head a bit slowly closing his eyes next thing I knew our lips met, it was short. Once he kissed me he pulled back and licked his lips.

He let out an impressed hm, escape his lips before he leans back in, our lips made contact again with mine, He started to move his lip against mine, I tried to fight it but my lips started to move against his. I felt his hands move to my shoulders. A tiny groan escaped from his lips. He moved his hands up to my cheeks cupping them, I felt my hands move up to his chest. soon we broke from the kiss, panting. I looked at him and he smiled before he kissed my nose.

"Wife...good...Mm," he says eyeing me up and down. "I picked good..." he said. I started to blush, Out of the blue my stomach started to growl, he looked down at it and smiled "Hungary?" he asked and I nodded. he smiled and got up. "I'll make us, some...um?" he started to say but got distracted he heads into the kitchen, I watch him walk here and their carrying ingredients to one place. "Kroppkaka .." he mumbles. I smiled. Before I turn around and looked at my gifts. I picked the Reindeer up and cuddled with him before I turn to the drawing pad. Brand new by the looks of things, I pulled the cover back and ran my finger over the paper. I used to love to draw, I took a pencil from the little package and started to sketch on the first page.

I drew the reindeer plush, naming him Don Her Bloody Gown. Before I flip over another page to draw him in real life, in the land of ice and snow, with other reindeer.

"Oh Don Her, you would have been a majestic beast." I sigh finishing the touches on the art. I didn't notice Berwald walking back with two hot bowls of Kroppkaka, till he spoke

"don-her? ?" He asked I looked over at him. "Oh...the reindeer," I said pointing to it. He just nodded before he handed me a fork. "hot." he said pointing to the bowl, I nodded and took caution while eating the delicious meal.

"mm, 's good." I said, "I had this once when I was a kid, but it didn't turn out this great." I said before I took another bite.

"Mm, who made it?" He asked, I stopped and frown. I made it, of course, I wanted to try Swedish food, but was Embarrass to ask my family. So a little 8 years old me picked the one that thought would be easy, but it turned out bad.

"A little 8-year-old boy," I said. "Who wanted to try a Swedish dish," I said before taking another bite. He just chuckled and kissed my cheeks.

"I'm guessing, that little boy was you?" he asked pulling me close. "Yeah, got in trouble, made a big mess, the whole house was filled with smoke, cut my finger and almost burn down the house," I said. I sigh before I looked at him, He smiled at me.

"Next time then," he said grabbing my hands. "You can help if you'd like to," he said before he kissed my lips quickly. I smiled. "I'd love that, as long as you help me," I said he nodded before he stood up and took our empty bowls to the sink to clean them. I sigh and smiled before I sketched a lion. The Lion was big and powerful with a big mane, then I sketch next to him a smaller male, that had no mane, he was laying down next to the big male who protected him. I flip to a new page and drew Don her again, This time next to a bigger male, with more antlers The bigger male had his head on Don her while he just let him have his way. I am Don Her, Berwald is the other male, Das her. I was sketching the finish touches when Berwald came back.

"That's...cool," he said moving close He laid his head on my shoulders. "Thanks, Berwald," I said I finished drawing. I put the sketchbook down and cuddle close to him.

"Mmm, not to be mean my lioness, but?" Berwald started. "When was the last time you have a nice relaxing bath?" he asked. It has sure been a while, I think a year was the last time I relaxed, then since then it was a quick dip in and out."Feels like forever," I said he nodded before He got up. "Ok, my lioness waits right here." He said before he walked out the living room and walked upstairs I smiled while I waited for his return. He came back, walking over to me before he picked me up bridal style, I wrap my hands around his neck as he carries me up the stairs to the bathroom door. He places me down so he could open the door.

"Here you go, My lioness." He said opening the door to a dim lit bathroom, a few candles were lit and the tub was filled with water and bubbles. I was shocked.

"Berwald, my lion. You did not have to do this. I...don't deserve to be spoiled." I said I looked at him he just looked at me. before he took my hand looking at it. "You should...be," he said before he kissed my lips. " I'll bring your clothes up." he said, "enjoy your bath." He then closed the door. I frown before I turn the light on all the way. I then started to undress, I walked to the Bathtub. It was filled with rose petals as well I frown. Hope it's not like this every day. I sit on the edge of the bathtub, facing away from the door. I was trying to fish the petals out when there was a quick knock and the door open. I Looked over to see Berwald enter I freaked out and slid in the bathtub. I looked forward.

"A-are you enjoying the bath? My lioness?" I heard Berwald ask, His tone of his voice told me he was embarrassed, I turn in the tub to look at him. He was covering his eyes aw how cute, I think I'll play with him a bit. I moved up to the tub, leaning back enough My butt was up in the air, I was facing the door and Berwald, who was still there. He had my new clothes in one hand.

"Oh yes, my lion, but..Ber." I purred he looked over, his face turning pink, I started to wiggle my butt. "I'd love some company," I said he started to go red.

"maybe...Another time? m-my lioness. to-tonight is your night." he said. "anything...else?" he asks I sigh and lean up to rest against the tub I smiled and looked at him. "ok my lion, another night, you just look so cute, couldn't help but tease you a bit." I said smiling Then I lean up further. "But you know what I really want?" I ask him he looked at me. "Something to drink, got anything fancy?" I asked wiggling my butt agian, he started to go a deep red and he nodded. "Yes m-my lioness," he said. He ditches the clean clothes on the sink and walked out the door. I decided I wanted to play with him a bit more. So I got out of the tub and dim the lights a bit more. When I got back in and waited. The door open and Berwald Walked in. I was back to seduce mode.

"Mmm, what did you bring me Minun lion?" I asked he looked at me and smiled. I heard him mumbled under his breath before he walked closer with a glass and a box.

"Wine, from France," he said he handed me the glass, that had some wine in it I took a drink from it while he put the box near the tub. "Sure you don't want to join me?" I asked licking the top of the glass he let out a small whine as he looked at the tub before at me.

"My lioness...If...I get in...I won't be able...to control my self.." he struggled to say." want your first time...with me...to be...your wanting." he said I frown before I slid back. "Ok Minun Lion," I said before I started to drink out of the glass. "Just...Come and give me a kiss." I said puckering my lips, he leans close and places his lips on mine. It was just a quick kiss on the lips before he leans up, he moved his hands towards the water I watch as he started to rub my stomach before he kissed the top my head. "I'll be...downstairs, come get me...when you were done." he said then he moved his hand and stood up. He looked at me once last time before he made his way to the door, and left, I smiled just watching he got up and walked out the door. I smiled before I relaxed in the tub that's now turning luke warm, I sigh, before I emerge under the water getting my hair wet and rubbing my hair of the dirt and rubble that might be in my hair before I resurface and went back to relax with my wine. I never relax in the tub before, never took a bath in a while, only took showers. So I have no clue if I'm doing this right, I frown and took one of the flower petals still floating around and tossed it to the side. Can't relax...just can't. I decided to get out now, finding the plug I drain the water and got up and step out the tub. I walked to the light and turn it on, then I walked to one of the cabinets for a towel wrapping it around my waist I proceed to blow out all the candles while I air dry, Once they were all out, I took the towel and started to dry my whole body off. I looked at my self in the mirror before I started to get dressed. The boxers were an almost perfect fit, they fit on my hips, leaving some space to see the start of my manhood, I frown. I then took the Pj's also too big, I am waddling it a few feet of legging, they go a few inched above my boxers, even tightening it as much as I could keep letting it fall. I gave up and put the long t-shirt over. At least this covers everything. I thought before I walked out the door and headed downstairs where Berwald was at, he was digging through more of the items in the crate, he looked up and I sware he turn bright as a tomato, I walked over to him and cuddle next to him. He looked at me before he pulled out supplies and tools. "where gonna...be here...for a few mounts, maybe a year. while we build a base here." he said

"Oh?" I said before I took his hands into mine, bring them closer. "we'll we be here for Christmas?" I asked and smiled. "I love Christmas and snow," I added with a smile and a small giggle. I looked up to see his smirk. "Yeah, if ...it snows the ships...stay dock," he said before he shifts his position and pulled me closer to kiss me, I smirk and lean in, I smiled when I broke the kiss. I felt my eyes getting a bit heavy before I let out a yawn. "sleepy." I said before I lean on his chest, he nodded before I lift me up and started to walk up the stairs to what I can only imagine was our bedroom..ours I smiled. Once the doors were open I was rewarded with a beautiful room. He laid me down on the bed and covered me up before he kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back...gotta finish unpacking." he said rustling with my hair before he kissed my lips once more. "good lion." I said in between yawns. "better be here when I wake." I said and I passed out hearing him chuckled.


	2. The Day I Became Mama?

**Chapter 2**

 **The Day I became Mama?**

(Berwald POV)

After my lioness fell asleep I went back downstairs to unbox the rest of the stuff I gather in my raid. This nearly took me a few minutes to empty the crate that had the lions crest on it, Then I started to move everything where they belong. Books went to the shelf, my tools were taken outside to my shed, and Tino's belongings I brought them back to our room, not waking my sweet lioness up, I place the reindeer beside him, and took a second to watch him sleep, he had a big smile on his face, once I place the reindeer next to him he latch onto it, I had to hold back a chuckle, I place his clothes in his dresser, before I walked out the door and headed back down. I notice his sketchbook and I looked through it. It was all sketchy outlines, but in the time he made them they look like a masterpiece. I smiled when I looked at the lions he drew. the one with the mane was me, and the maneless one was him. I flip to the next one where the reindeer Don-Her was letting a bigger reindeer rest his head on him, the Bigger reindeer looked taller and he clearly had the bigger horns. I have no clue what it means, did he want another reindeer plush? I closed the book and place it on the coffee table, along with the pencils. I took the empty box that once contains the ring. Before I stood up and walked to a little table and put it in one of the drawers. I looked around before I went around turning the lights off, the living room, Kitchen, and even in the bathroom, before I made my way back to the bedroom removing my shirt and pants before I put on my pajamas, I walked to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers, I then removed my glasses before scooting closer to Tino, who rejected the reindeer and moved to my chest, I couldn't help but smile.

"mmmm" was all he said before he opens his eyes a little and smiled before he closed his eyes agian. I wrap my arms around his waist. He smells so nice, a natural smell of lilac and freshly fallen snow. I snuggled closer and closed my eyes.

Thinking, what kind of child would become the lion cub, which got me thinking, I haven't prepared their room, so they would be sleeping with us for a while, a perfect family, that's what we will be. Me, Tino, and this child or children...

Wonder what they are doing right now? Sleeping, of course, good kids sleep at this ungodly hour, I smile before I fall into a deep slumber

(Unknown child POV)

It has been a few weeks since the last people who tried to help me escape was killed, I didn't mean for it, It was this Russian, he attacked me and my real family a year ago, I escape into the night and since some people try to sneak me out of England but we ended up getting caught by him, he would come attack me. I was only 6. I have no clue why he wants me dead. But I can tell no one was getting in his way, I was dirty, cold, wet, and sick, my whole body was sore. It was hard to move my right arm, actually, it hurt, so did running.

My new savior was a lady and a gentleman, who lost their kid at birth, they tried to tell me. I have been with them for 4 days already now, and we slowly made our way to the shore every night, through alley ways. Then we came up to a road. It was blocked off one side, It was raining that night. So the ground was muddy.

"Ok Peter, we have to dash to the other side, ready?" the man asked and I nodded, I waited as he counted down.

"Ok, 3,2,1, go go go," he whispered and we ran we were almost there when we were kicked back, I was knocked into the side of the building. "Give me the child, da? you will survive." the Russian said I looked at him and felt tears in my eyes. The man struggled to stand up. "Never." he spat before he was knocked to the side with his pipe, so many I seen been killed with, It scared me, The Women brought me to her embrace.

"Peter, run, run as fast as you can." She said before she stood up, while he was distracted beating the man she screamed and jumped, I didn't get to see the outcome and I ran I ran far from there, even if my legs were shaking, shore, I ran until I slipped and fell into the mud. I started to muffled out a cry.

"Please!" I yelled. "I want to be safe." I cried and laid my face in my hands, letting my outfit soak up the rain and mud, I tried to stand but fallen, the closest covered was a hole in a wall, I stood up and limp over before I call and had to crawl till I reach it, I made my self comfterbul as I tried to fall asleep.'how can one be so cruel?' I asked my self as I fall asleep, only to be woken to a cave in, I was stuck in a dark room, halfways covered by mud, my legs were too sore to move, I started to cry, that's when I heard voices muffled out.

"h-help!" I yelled

(Tino)

There was a loud banging at the door, that caused both me and Berwald to jolt from the bed, I looked at him as he took a moment to realized what was going as while the banging kept going.  
There was a some muffled out the noise coming from downstairs before Berwald jump from the bed and rushed out the door. I heard his footsteps going down the stairs before the sound of the door opening. The muffled out voice was Mathias but I can barely hear what he was saying so I got out of the covers and made my way downstairs.

That's where I saw Mathias, Lukus, and Emil, all 3 wearing a body armor.

"Our German Hybrids found them this morning, badly beaten and bloody, the women were gone once she made it to the med bay, The men are hanging in his life, he gave us a description of a tall Russian, we gather our Russian troops and Iven is missing," Mathias said

Berwald nodded "you think...it's him?" Berwald asked Mathias nodded, I was halfway on the stairs "I'll get dress...we'll head out...put warning on his head don-" Berwald started

"There's one more thing, there was a child-"

"A child? Oh god, he didn't hurt that child?" I asked grabbing Berwald arm, Mathias shooked his head. "No, the man said in his last conscious hour he saw him running into the alley," he said. "He said the boy been running from the Russian since the invasion."

I brought my hands to my mouth and gasp. "That poor child, Berwald we have to find him, he must be so cold," I said. Berwald rubs my back and kissed my cheeks. "of course, children found are taken to a camp to get paired with a new family in case theirs dies." Mathias said all of a sudden. "We don't kill kids, it's just wrong."  
"We don't kill... unless highly necessary, Russians know better..." Berwald said. "We'll be back..la-"

"I want to come! I know every shelter and hiding spot a child might be." I said looking at him, he looked at me before he sighs. "ok..." he said before he picked me up. "get me a small...suit." he said to Mathias who nodded and took off, Lukus and Emil stayed in the doorway, before he walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He places me down on the bed before he walked into a closet and closed the door I heard a few sounds here and there, what sounds like cussing, before he came walked out in a uniform, that was crooked and backward, which he quickly fixed, I watch him as he leans down to tie his shoes, there was a knock and Mathias walked in with some armor and laid it on the bed.

"sooo...changed it front of your lioness? how big is he?" he asked before he ran out the door, I felt my cheeks getting flustered, I saw Berwald just glaring at the door, before he walked closer. He lifted my arms up before he took my shirt off.

"I-i can dress my self." I said a bit shyly, he just nodded. "put this shirt on...then these cargo pants..." He said. "Tell me when you were done.." he added before walking out, one the door was closed I got up and took the long pj's off and pulled on the pants, they were still a little bit big, "My Lion! Do you have a belt?" I yelled and he walked in to see what I wanted he looked before he walked to his closet and pulled out a belt, before he started to loop it around my waist then he tighten it up." Better?"...sorry...small isn't...small enough.." he said before he kissed my lips, I kissed back and smiled. "It's ok," I said placing my hands on his chest. he nodded before he grabs the vest and places it on me before he tightens it up. Then I had to sit down as he put's my boots on and ties them. I would if I could just the vest is making it hard. Once that was done a helmet was placed on my head and he picked me up and we went out the door downstairs with the rest.

"Ok, we should go to the spot the two was found, and search the alleys," Mathias said and we all jump into the small Jeep. It was an hour drive to the crime scene, but speeding Mathias it was 30 minutes what I could tell Lions and wolfs were already searching. We got out and walked over to a man.

"The man said he saw the kid run in that alley, Be on your guard," Mathias said and we all walked down, the rain was still pouring down, it grew heavy, any track the kid would have left was ruin, So I tried to keep an eye out for cracks in the wall or buildings. I saw what looked to be a dent in the ground, where someone running at full sleep trip and landed taking some dirt with him, Indicating the child went this way, I looked over at everyone else who all was starting their way down another alley. I check the dent agian to see a barely visible footprint, It was a small child footprint, I started to follow it when Mathias started to call me.

"Come Lioness! where heading this way" Mathias yelled I looked at everyone before I stick my tongue out and kept following the track on my hands and knees, I heard Mathias tell Berwald to go get me, so I quicken my pace to stay on the tracks, they become more visible before they disappear on the mudslide. It was still pretty muddy over here, I saw the rain mix with mud flow into a crack in the whole, I noticed the building was built on a slant and as the rain falls the mud it carries slips onto the building. The child could have found a hole to hide...if they were here then, My heart dropped. No, I told my self, I sit down down by the building and placed my ear to the concrete, listening for a sign of hope...

My heart started to beat faster as I heard a faint sobbing on the other side, My eyes widen before I started to dig into the ground."Hold on I'll save you." I said I dug the crack, finding it hard to do with all the mud I turn to the group.

"Help me!" I yelled, they all looked at me as I went back to digging, Berwald raced over to me and looked at me worrying. "what the matter lioness?" He asked

"Child, stuck under the house, we need to get him," I said I moved part of the ground before I found my self at a small hole, quickly I took the small flashlight and shine into it, placing my head on the muddy ground, the sound of crying was a bit louder and I think Berwald heard it as well, since he brought his ear close to the hole.

"child...stuck," he said before he got up. Mathias and Lukus were already here while Emil raced over. "We need shovel's," Berwald said, Mathias nodded and took over, he yelled to a Viking but I didn't hear what he says, I was too busy digging out the mud that keeps filling back up.

"w-we need to stop the mud, the rain from filling it back up." I stuttered, I looked at everyone. Who Nodded. "we need to create a molt." Emil said. "I'll go look for some spoons," he said before he ran through an alley to the house, I kept digging at the ground, keeping the air inside.

"Stay tight child, help is on its way," I said as I heard the child cries for help, I started to use my boots to kick the mud back, only to have them get moved back by the rain, soon Emil return with a few spoons and fork, till Mathias can return with shovels this is all we have, It only worked for a while till it became too much.

Mathias soon return with a few men and dogs, and shovels, I grab one from his hands and started to dig at the ground, Berwald was trying to get me to take a break, but I refused him, I hate seeing on the news of Dead children, I keep telling my self if I had the chance to be the one to save a child I will not rest and That what I did. Everyone else joins in, When The hole was big enough and the mud stop moving, I slid under the house and crawled to the child, who was coughing and wheezing, he looked at me I saw a shine in his eyes, as he called out agian. "help." he says, I nodded.

"Yes, I'll help," I said his arms were covered in layers of dirt as well as half his body, The mud was already drying up so it was quite easy to break apart, Once his arms were free I noticed how swollen and sore his right hand was.

"Let's go," I said moving his arm over my shoulders he started to whine. "Ow!" he cried. "shhh, I know your hurt. Let me get you out of here so you can get check out." I said he nodded his head and he moved his arm around my neck. I grab a hold of his back and brought him close, he wraps one of his leg around me while his other was dangling on the ground, I grab a hold of his head before I moved his leg behind me, he started to whimper and I tried to soothe him down, once he was secure I proceeded to drag me and him out of the hole, if luck was on our side once we were out, the board they use broke against the weight of the mud and it all rushed down, once I caught my breath I looked at the child who was still holding on to me, he was cold and shivering, he had lots of scraps and scratches.

"He needs heat and a doctor," I said to Berwald who was now by my side, I took the child right and showed Berwald who took it, he grunted before he picked him up, I got up and followed him keeping my eyes on the boy, who opens his eyes and looked at me, I smiled at him, he took his left hand and reach out to me, I let his hands grab mine before he falls back to sleep. we made it back to the crime scene, and the 4 of us walked to the jeep while Lukus and Mathias informed everyone to stop searching for the kid, Once we were in the jeep, Berwald let me get in first, letting go of the child and waking him up, I sit in the middle before the child was placed in my lap before Berwald rushed to a tent.

Emil join me in the back, "He needs to get out of those wet clothes, who know how long he been in those." he said I nodded and helped get the child's wet dirty and cold clothes off, Berwald return with a blanket. It was still very dark outside, and the rain was coming down right now. he wraps me and the child in the fuzzy warm blanket then he jumps in the back and brought me and the boy closer, Lukus return and took driver seat before he turns the engine on. Mathias rushed over to the jeep and jumped in.  
"Where to?" Lukus asked,

"Hosp-" Berwald started but I disagreed. "Home." I snapped, The child wraps his arm around me and buried his head in my neck.

"Home," Berwald said Lukus nodded and backed out onto the streets to the highway, I watch as Mathias grip onto the handle as Lukus sped down the empty road, only hydroplaning once, I rested my head on Berwald's shoulder and hold the child closer, as he drifted off to sleep.

After 20 minutes we were arriving at the safe zone for us, Lukus eased on the breaks before we stopped. "I'll call in a doctor he'll be here in a half an hour," Mathias said, to us, Berwald open the jeep door and step out before he helped me up and out, he shield me and the child as much as he could from the rain while we made it to the door, I didn't realize until now there was a lion crest above the front door. Berwald opens the door and gestured me inside. Once inside I took the freezing child and place him on the couch while Berwald rushed upstairs. I got out of the blanket and wrap the child back up before I took a clean dry blanket and replace the cold wet and soggy one with it, I tossed the blanket to the side and started to dry him off. he let out small shivers. Soon Berwald rushed down the stairs and walked to us.

"Bath." He said before he picked the boy up and started to walk, I followed him as he walked up the stairs with the child who looked at me, we made it to the bathroom I was in last night where I saw the bathtub, it was half-ways filled with water. Berwald put the child on the edge of the tub before he tested the water. I came over next to the boy, he looked scared, he latched himself onto me when I moved close, This, of course, melted my heart and I couldn't help my aww to my self, I brush through his hair watching dried dirt fall out of it. Berwald looked at me and the boy before he smiled, he moved closer, the boy latch on to me tighter and hid his face.

"Shhh, it's ok, he's not gonna hurt you," I said to him calmly. "We just want to get you warm and clean up, so the doctor(s) can see what damage you have," I said the boy looked at me before he looked at Berwald.

"He's not?" he asked confused, "but he's a Viking.." the kid said. I nodded and smiled. "That me might be, but he never will hurt a cub," I said to the boy.

"Lion cub..." Berwald said to the child who jumped at his voice." I wanna help...let...us...help." Berwald said he just shooked his head "he's going to hurt you, he...killed everyone who tried t-"

"Iven's is...not a concern, right now." Berwald said holding his hands out. " it's ...you." I nodded.

"Papa and Uncle Mathias will take care of Iven," I said the boy just nodded and turn to Berwald. "ok..." he said. Berwald smiled at the boy and got up and helped the boy into the tub, I took the covers and put it to the side before returning to the scene in front of me. Berwald has the boy in the tub now, now he's cleaning the dirt and mud off his face, I join in taking a clean washcloth I help detangled his hair of mud, together we clean the boy off and got him warm up before I realized.

"Berwald, my lion. what is he to wear?" I asked he looked at me before he went to a thinking pose. "Long tee shirt, till later," he said I nodded, The kid was over more excited. "Your Berwald?" he asked him and he nodded, he looked at me. "Oh, I'm Tino," I said.

"Berwald and Tino? "he asked I nodded. "I'm Peter," he said I gave him a smile. "Peters a lovely name," I said he smiled back at me. Berwald got up and walked to a cabinet and grab a towel before he came back he helped peter out before wrapping him up in it before he places him on my lap before he walked out of the room. I help dried him off he looked at me. "Can? you be my new mama?" he asked I looked at him and smiled. "Sure, my little lion cub," I said and nuzzle close to him he grabs a hold of my neck and buried his face in my shoulders before he started to cry. I started to rock him back and forth hushing him.

"it's ok pieni leijona. little lion." I said. "Mama's here, Äiti on täällä." I said he stop crying and looked at me sniffling a bit. "Mama, what tongue are you speaking?" he asked.

"Finnish. I'm from Finland." I said he nodded. "it's beautiful, is papa Finnish?" he asked I shooked my head and laugh "No Papa's Swedish," I said, soon he came back, now in his Pj's, he had a shirt in his hand." how did you fall in love?" he asked I looked at him, well...his looks, his lips, his taste?anything really. I smiled. "Let's just say...Mama is not his self when left alone in a room full of adult drinks, and is easily impressed. Plus Papa's cooking is delicious." I said holding him close, Berwald walked over to us. He had a long gray tee-shirt that he place over Peters body.

"That's gonna be a dress on him, Ber," I said he looked at it before shrugging, he picked up Peter once agian, before he helped me up, and we walked out the bathroom, I decided I had enough of this outfit. "Going to change out of this," I said and Berwald Nodded.

"going to ..be in the living room waiting..." he said before he walked down the stairs, I walked into the room and took my wet soggy and muddy clothes off before I slipped into the pjs and shirt I was had on. I took the soggy clothes and threw them in the laundry basket before I made my way to the living room, no time had really pass since we arrived home, I looked at the scene before me. Berwald had Peter on the couch wrapped up in blankets while he cuddles close, I heard my stomach start to growl, and Berwald heard.

"Hungary?" He asked and I nodded, Peter chipped in too. "I'm starving," he said I giggled and walked to Peter as Berwald got up and made breakfast. Pancakes, they were delicious, the doctor came in the middle of breakfast. It stops raining and the sun was just barely coming out now, I watch as the doctor checked over my baby, we all decided to move to the living room.

"Hm? His arm looks pretty swollen, my best guess is that it's the only sprain, but I won't be able to tell without doing X-rays on his hand, and your foot, It looks too purple and swollen, you say you can't put your weight on it." He asked Peter who just nodded. "Tripped and fell, couldn't walk," he said it hurt my heart to hear what my baby was put to.

The doctor nodded. "Have you hit your head?" he asked Peter nodded. "a few weeks ago, a woman was carrying me and she tripped and I hit my head on the ground..." he said rubbing his head, the doctor nodded. "Well, the little lion Cub should be fine in a few day, his cold will go down, and so with his sore throat, my concern about his arm and leg. He should stay off of it for a few days, till we can set up an appointment to run some test, by then to see if anything is broken, till then, Ice his foot and keep him off it ." The doctor said before getting up.

Berwald got up and he shows the doctor the way Out, I moved closer and held him, Berwald came over to us before he said. "Bed...tired." I nodded and got up. Berwald picked up Peter and we walked. "Do I have my own bed?" He asked Berwald just hummed. "Not..yet, little lion," he said. "Sleeping ...with..us," he adds before he places him in the center, I then join next to him, careful of his arm. Berwald crawled in next after he turns the lights off and removed his glasses. I just laid there, watching as Peter slowly drifted off to sleep, before my eyes started to get a bit heavy for me. I looked at Berwald who was watching me I gave him a smile. Before I closed my eyes.

(Berwald)  
Tino was special to me, now Peter is, my two boys. I smiled as I watch them and smiled. "safe..." I mumbled while I lean in and kissed peters crown and Tino's forehead before I wrap my arms around the two and fall into a deep sleep. I woke up a few hour later with the sun now shining, and the two I love missing, I looked around to see no one, so I got out of bed and rushed downstairs to see Peter and Tino sitting on the couch watching morning cartoons, I smiled and join them thinking how lucky I was.

* * *

Next Chapter called:

The Day I became an Owner:

Guess who's getting added :D

She's white and fluffy.

All chapters are going to be over 3,000 words.


	3. The Day I became Guard Dog Hana

Woooo Chapter 3: +

Going to start posting these chapters on my account if I don't start getting views. At least the first part and send them here Woohoo!

(Tino)

I was woken up by Peter who started to poke my cheeks. "mama." he whispered, I grone and looked at him.

"Yes, Peter?" I asked he started to shake my arm. "I got to go," he whispered, took me a while to understand what he wanted and I got up careful not to wake Berwald up I lifted him up and walked him to the bathroom. "1 or 2," I asked. "1," he said I sigh and helped him to the toilet, I took a stand and put it on him. "Lean on this," I said he nodded he stood on his good foot and used the stand to help him balance, I helped pulled the large t-shirt up so he didn't pee on it. and waited for him to be done, once he was done he flushed the toilet. I let go of his shirt and took him to wash his hands before I picked him up agian and we walked back to the room, I peeked in to see Berwald still peacefully sleeping. "hum, wonder if we have cable." I said before I begin walking down the stairs with Peter still in my arms.

"You don't know?" he asked I shooked my head. "Papa made me his yesterday, he found me in a bar and I was sent here," I said he just laugh. I put him on the couch before I looked around for a while, Tv still worked that was good. I soon found the dish box remote, turning it on I found cartoons and I sit down and watch them with Peter, a few SpongeBob later, Berwald walked down the stairs and joined us. "Didn't think I had cable," he mumbled, I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder he leans over and kissed the top of my head before we went back looking at the tv.

(Noone/Hanna's pov(these will be rare))

My name is inmate #28301...just kidding, I am a dog I was born in the pound and I was never given a name, that name is just something I caught on the moving picture box, one day a year ago. I'm alone, it's been almost 2 years since I was released from my prison by a kind man, who raged through the pound destroying my cell block, I was lucky to survive, being small. The man didn't move tho, he was napping I like to say. I remember exactly what I did when I left.

'See you loser later.' I barked and ran out of prison. I mean it wasn't like I could do anything, I had paws. I just hope my inmates made it out ok. I laid down on the ground and watch people walk around carrying around people, some were kicking, others just stayed quiet, sometimes, they were dead, Those people go to a pile, I sigh and looked at my fur, no longer white I laid my head on the wet ground, Last night there was a storm so the ground was still wet, I closed my eyes and listen to the sounds of people walking talking and laughing, having enough I got up and made my way to a new place.

I have been walking for hours now, the sun was now coming out and I was getting tired. I sit down and rest on a tree. I was about to close my eyes when I heard someone walking, I looked over to see a tall man, he was tall he also had a large scarf on, he looked downright scary, I lower my head to hide from the man, but he saw me.

"Look at you, little puppy lost?" he asked happily "Da?" he added before he sits down with me and started to pet me, I shivered at every touch. "You know, I'm playing a game right now...It's called гнаться, that's Russian for Chase." he said, "A little rich boy is my target...He has been escaping me for almost a year now if he dies then his наследие belongs to me, da!" he said now clapping his hands.

"My Brother should have given me the deeds...all those years ago, instead of running to England, changing his name and marrying a girl and having a son...oh, Дядя Iven is coming, little Peter, and the Волки и Львы won't keep you safe for long," he said I was terrified, then his mood changed. "Well Puppy, have a good day Da?" he said before he left. I got up and ran back in town when I got there I saw another tall man, he was coming out of a store with a box, I looked at him before I barked, he jumped before he turned to look at me.

YOU'LL ALSO LIKE

Instagram | A.I by skatesgucci

Instagram | A.I

By skatesgucci

2.9M 76.1K

ashtonirwin followed you.

ashtonirwin: ur pretty

highest rank: #1 in fanfiction

My Babygirl [UNDER MAJOR EDITING] by ESMIECutiE

My Babygirl [UNDER MAJOR EDITING]

By ESMIECutiE

830K 18.6K

***Highest Rank #2 in Fan fiction***

Nov 4 2017

WARNING: This is a crazy book guys so just a heads up! This book is not for young audiences!

30 year old Jason Mours has everything he needs, a big mansion, fame and fortune. He even owns a bunch of buldings across the state, and there all his.

But he always felt like there was something missing in his life, more specificly his sex life. Although he always has one night stands and all the girls are always fawning over him, he's never really attracted to them.

until he meets Julia.

She was like a bullet to his heart, he couldn't dogde the need he has for her.

Julia is an innocent 18 year old-and by innocent, I mean she doesn't have any experience whatso ever in relationships, sexual activities, or going to parties and getting drunk or high.

When Julia decides to finally break from her shell and go to a club with her friends, she didn't know she would be crossing paths with this arrogant, selfish, sexy beast of a man.

Will she like a side of him that he has never shown, and let her innocence take over? or will she keep her distance?

|Light DDLG |

( MATURE SCENES)

Wrong number ➳ Camren by beautifuldinah

Wrong number ➳ Camren

By beautifuldinah

1.9M 81.6K

unknown | 3:34 A.M.

Can I please talk to you? Please.

Cover by laursexual

highest rank : #1 in fanfiction

it preferences by -eddietozier

it preferences

By -eddietozier

369K 10.6K

started on september 28, 2017.

lowercase intended.

Mr CEO | Kim Taehyung by goldenchipkookie

Mr CEO | Kim Taehyung

By goldenchipkookie

1M 48.2K

❝Marry him?❞ -

He doesn't loves her (you). He hates her. He just doesn't wants her to be his wife because he has a girlfriend that he loves so much.

But will that change?

• Just a reminder; Taehyung isn't as sweet as he is in real life.

• It is a YouxIdol fanfiction but it's just that I made a name for the main character so it will be easier for me to write the book. [ do NOT READ this book if you don't like the fact that I did not put Y/N as the name of the character ]

© goldenchipkookie 2017.

[ Completed ]

30K+ READS?!

-23/7/2017

#141 in fanfiction

-12/8/2017

#3 in Fanfiction?!

-01/11/2017

Bad Boy In Luv || Completed by Suga_Kim

Bad Boy In Luv || Completed

By Suga_Kim

6M 216K

In which a girl hides a big secret behind those nerd glasses.

Credits for the cover goes to Jiminfication :D

Highest rank: #2 in fanfiction (10/30/17)

/ Instagram {h.s} / by BsNs1998

/ Instagram {h.s} /

By BsNs1998

457K 10.6K

I didn't know Instagram would change my life but it did.

** harrystyles started following JuneSteels **

/ UPDATE EVERY DAY /

#8 in fanfiction 😍

"Puppy?" he asked he walked to me setting the box down so I could sniff it, I let him pet me, then he picked me up getting a good look at me. "Female." he mumbled and brought me close and kept petting me... "would he like her?" he asked don't care what you do, just don't stop with the rubbing, and you stop why did you stop oh~ your tall. I thought as he stood up with me still in his arm, he whistles and a man ran over.

"Take my box and follow," he commanded the man he nodded and picked the box up who was this guy? how did he get a stranger to carry his stuff while he walked with me in his hands?

The man stops before he took an empty hand and open a car, the man sits the box inside before he bows and ran off, The tall man closed the door and walked into another building with me, I know this is human vets. I didn't feel safe, I started to whine.

"Shhh, surprise," he whispered while he enters the building and through a few more doors till he reaches a certain spot, he knocked on a door and another man's voice ring in.

"Come in." and that what he did he open the door and peeked in. "Papa's back." a child's voice called out before he enters the whole room the two men inside the room gasped. "Puppy!" the kid yelled I was placed on the bed and I jumped at him letting the kid play with me.

"Found her...she looks so..." he started, I looked at him 'call me cute and I'll bite you.' I barked. "Helpless," he mutters the other man just awe before he wraps his arm around the other. "She's adorable."

'Hey what did I say!' I barked agian, looking at this guy now, he walked to me and picked me up. "She needs a bath, and some toys and food, She also needs a collar and a leash." the man said the taller man grunted. "I'll do that...once we are done here...Got Peter some clothes in the Jeep." he said. Peter...was this the kid I looked at him. I finally understand. I am to protect this boy no matter what. "She needs a name as well, I think Hanna." the other man said.

"I like the name Hanna, mama." The boy Peter said I looked at him, why was he laying down? was he already hurt did they do this? "That settles it, You are now Hanna, Guard Dog of Sir Peter the Lion cub.." the man said looking me in the eyes...I... like the name I barked and licked his face, he quickly rejected me. "Ah dog breath." he said before he laughs before he put me down on the bed agian and I went to play with Peter. "with Hanna around, I know Peter is safe...er." the man said signing... he looked worried, Oh I wish I can tell you about Iven's plan and what he is up to...I just can't write...or speak, I started to whine and lay down looking at my masters...masters? ha, Masters, I have owners now, I thought to my self and started to wag my tail, soon a man enters I started to bark at him.

"Hanna that's just the doctor," Peter said petting me. Yeah, I know... don't like them, I said I sit quiet and watch him. " as we feared. His leg is broken. He's gonna need a cask, come back next week and we'll have found where the supplies are...his wrist, on the other hand, is just sprain." the doctor said, "just keep on icing them for 42 minutes every other hour to bring the swell-" I lost interest I told my self as I went back to Peter who was looking at the doctor. "I have my men looking for Peters files in the database sir, I can't give him anything until I know what he is allergic to." the doctor finally said.

"'s ok... Take your time, don't overlook a file." the tall man said, he nodded before he walked to Peter and picked him up. Then I was picked up and we walked out the human vet. I watch as the Taller man carried Peter to the car before he turns to me and the other human and kissed him.

"Take care..." he mumbles to the tall man who just nodded. I was placed on Peters lap before the door closed. I watch as the other man gets in, before driving off carefully. I watch him as he drove. While he drove we all was quite. Peter kept falling asleep. I would look out the window and bark at everything I could see, then I would jump up front to sit on my master's lap to get scratched and it felt amazing.

He signs and looked in his mirror.

"Peters a great kid. Hana...We found him in a house getting landslide on...I fear he's being hunted for game. or worse." he said I barked and nodded.

"you know something don't you girl? you saw Iven?" He asked I barked agian. 'Yes Yes, I have,' I whined. 'He wants to kill the boy for his money.' Like he knew what I said he started to cry, I lean up and licked his face before I jumped into the back and stood ground to guard Peter.

"I'll protect him, master, I'll protect you all." I barked he smiled at me. before he spoke. "Hana you are such a good guard dog," he said with a smile, the car came to a stop before he got out and walked to Peters side, he opens the door and smiled before he and picked Peter up.

"Come, Hana," he called and I followed up to a opens the door and I ran inside eager to see every inch of this place, I ran up the stairs to see there were 5 doors, all closed, I ran back downstairs to see what was was open, a laundry room that was going, an office that looked unused and the kitchen, where I found the other man, he looked at me before he walked away with a plate, I followed him and saw him give the plate to Peter, who was on the couch snuggled up with a blanket, I saw that there was food on the plate. Oh, Want, I told my self and jumped up on the couch to take a bite, But the other man picked me up, and walked me upstairs to a door, only to find it was the humans bathroom, he closed the door and put me down before he turns the bathtub on, I looked at him for a while sniffing around the room before I was picked up agian, and placed in the tub.

"There girl, let's get you clean up ok?" he said I watch as my dirty paws turn to a cleaner coat, I yip and started to roll around before he started to wash my fur until I was kinda white. "hum..." he sighs when he picked me up and dried me off I got the urge to shake so I did. "Ah! Hana!" he screamed before he started to clean the floor up...'oops'. I thought, he got up and went to the door and I rushed out down the stairs to see Peter, who was half asleep on the couch I got up to him and licked his face he started to cringe before he laughed.

"Hana." he giggled before he sits up, I looked over to see the other person walking downstairs, he still had the towel that he discarded into the laundry machine before he walked outside. Peter was petting me before he let out a big yawn, I knew he was sleepy so I let him fall asleep, Soon the other man walked in with a box I recall I jump off and went to see what he had, my owner walked to the table and started to pull out clothes folding them up, then he pulled out a can that he places on the table, then he flattens the cardboard box and discarded it, before he walked to the couch and sit down.

"Mama when will papa be back?" Peter asked, my owner, think for a moment. " He's off today, so he's only going to get Hana's stuff and he'll be back." He said Peter smiled before he fell asleep, I jump into my owner's lap...I listening to every sound, till I fell asleep. when...

I was awoken by the sound of the door opening, I jump up to see who was here barking, till I saw who it was I stopped barking and ran back...my master just laughed. "Good guard dog," he said rubbing my ears. "Welcome home My lion," he said to the man who looked at him and gave him a little smile before he walked to us with the box he was carrying, he sits down and kissed the man, who just hum in the kiss."what did you get my love?" my master asked, the Lion only nodded and open the box, I was still on my master lap, looking at the box with confusion.

"Dog food, treats, toys... shampoo... just small stuff huh?" he asked the lion just nodded. "Yeah for now... hope it's ok," he said my master just nodded. I took a sniff at a blue bone looking object. The Lion picked it up before he squeaks it.

'ah! it's attacking.' I barked and jumped at it, I drag it away from my family and ran back to find my master have another attacker, I barked at it and started to pull, it has a hold of my master, who just chuckled he soon let go taking the attacker from the family. I ran back on my master's lap and watch the attackers.

"Don't think she likes those toys Ber." my master said toys I looked at the attackers. "New..toys." the lion Ber said, he then reach in and grab a can, that he open up and let me sniffed it. food! I started to eat it, but he moved it and grab a bowl from the box and dumped the food inside, then he places the bowl on the ground that I quickly jump off and ate it. 'Not the best, but it's food.' I sigh gobbling the food down...my masters started talking before they dig out more stuff from the creator. I heard something getting open I looked up to see a bag. Master brought one out and looked at me.

"Hana, know any tricks," he asked yeah, but am I going to get that? I started to wiggle my tail before I started to beg, he drops the pice and let it fall I caught it and eat it. They were talking about training me. Next thing I knew I heard Peter yawn and lean up before he leans over and hugs the two... with a Yawn. Master Giggled and pet his hair I jumped on there lap and sit down. I felt big hands starting to pet me before I fell asleep.

Ending this short cause I wanted you all to be able to read all the old parts while I work on the new storyline: Enjoy.


End file.
